Phantom Thief of Music and Smash
by AmyCamila111
Summary: The Phantom Thief Joker from Persona 5 has entered the World of Smash, but he unknowingly sends some VOCALOIDs into the World of Smash. How will the Smasher cope with villains, a Phantom Thief and unknown visitors. It's up to a certain Pokémon to figure it out. Notes: 1. Rated T for Violence and some kidnapping (?). Might change later. 2. Joker isn't in the list of names of Smash
1. Prolouge: Enter the Phantom

Master Hand was sliding through documents when his right hand woman, Samus Aran, who was wearing her Zero Suit, arrives with a letter.

"Master Hand." She panted.

"What seems to be the matter, Samus?" The hand crossed his... fingers.

"We have reports of a mysterious person returning missing items to their owners." She answered. "Not even Wolf or Lucario can identify them. Even though Lucario is asleep..."

Meanwhille, a masked young man arrives to a forbidden cave. That young man is none other than Joker, the show sover and the main protagonist from Persona 5.

"So this is the orb that connects another different world." He smirked. "This might be interesting.

But before he could touch it, he sensed two people behind him: Cloud from Final Fantasy and Marth, prince of Altea.

Cloud starts saying "Do not touch this, now." in Japanese.

"My apologies, good men." Joker shrugged. "I didn't mean to intervene on this dark night."

"We're warning you, sir!" Marth pointed his Falchion at the phantom thief. "This is an artifact that has been sealed by Galeem and Darknon Milleniums ago! So don't touch it!"

"Oh, come on, Princeling." Joker laughed. "What could posibbly go wrong?"

Joker didn't know he accidentally touched the artifact and the place started to shake.

Cloud yelled "What did you do?!" in Japanese.

Joker got the chance to flee. Marth and Cloud tried to follow him, but they got lost.

"That was close." Marth panted. "What would he want with that crystal?"

Cloud looked up the sky and saw a blue light.

Meanwhille, in a different world, Meika Hime and Mikoto finished their recording.

"That was amaizing!" Xin Hua, one of their roomates, squealed. The Flower Twins, V3 and V4, and Utatane Piko, who was visiting them, were with her. "GUMI and Rin will be jealous when they see your performance of 1 2 Fanclub!"

"You bet they will!" Hime winks. "And everyone will see how VOCALOID 5 works!"

Before Piko could reply, the place started to shake.

"What is going on?!" V3 Flower shook in fear.

They heard footsteps. They turn around to see Megurine Luka, Satoshi Fukase, Yan He, Mo Qingxian, Mirai Komachi and the Yokune twins, Ruko (Female) and Yoku (Male).

"We have to run!" Luka said in fear. "We aren't safe he-!"

The ground below them started to shake and a hole opened below them.

"What is that?!" Yoku yelled.

Piko was going to tell everyone to take cover, but the portal had gotten him.

"Heeeeeeeeeeelp!!!" He screamed

"Piko!" Yanhe tried to call out to him, but she was too late. And suddenly, everyone else was absorbed into it as well.

In the Smash World, Joker looks at the events unfolding in his Smash tab.

"This should be fun." he smirked and he gets a call.

"Joker!" A female's voice is heard. "What is the status?"

"Everything is going according to plan." The Phantom Thief smirked. "Soon the enemies will not underestimate me, Futaba."

"Great!" Futuba said. "Now we won't be underestimated"

"Indeed." The Phantom thief smirked. "Joker out."

He hangs up and looks at the moon.

"Beware, Smash." He smiled. "For the Phantom Thief Joker is coming to town.

**THE BEGINNING**

_Notes:_

1\. For VOCALOID fans, Mirai Komachi, Meika Hime and Meika Mikoto are new VOCALOIDs.

2\. V Flower and Yokune Ruko have separate roles: V Flower with her two designs and Yokune Ruko with her two voicebanks.

3\. Joker has come to town, ladies and Gentlemen.

4\. I may not be good with fanfics and writting since I may be on writers block and I don't have enough creativity to make a fanfic. So... sorry.


	2. Chapter 1: The Aura of a Lucario

A few days had passed ever since the incident and the Smashers were investigating it.

Piko woke up in a hospital-based room. He was confused as he looked around.

"Where am I...?" He asked himself. The boy was pretty scared.

"Ah." A male's voice was heard. "You woke up."

Piko saw that Lucario was at the door, holding a tray of food.

"I didn't want to interrupt you." The Pokémon continued. "But you have been unconscious and unresponsive for a few days."

"A few d-d-days?" Piko whimpered. "A-are my f-friends alright?"

"Master Hand is trying to locate them." Lucario sat next to him. "I was lucky enough to sense your aura."

"A-aura?" The heterochromatic Whitenette tilted his head confusedly.

"All Lucarios have the ability to sense others' auras." The jackal-like Pokémon continued. "It seems that your aura is filled with kindness, yet you seem very nervous."

Piko nodded in response.

"Let me introduce myself." Lucario smiled. "I am Lucario. I'm one of the most pasive smashers in this place."

"W-watashi no n-namae wa Utatane Piko." Piko smiled, his phrase meaning 'My name is Utatane Piko.' in Japanese, but with some stuttering.

"So you speak Japanese as well." The Aura Pokémon said. "One of the Smashers, Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy, only speaks Japanese. Marth and Roy learned English thanks to Lucina."

"I see..." Piko sighed. "I may speak Japanese of-."

"I told you that it was an accident, Greninja!" A cat-like wrestler Pokémon was walking on the hallway following Greninja, a frog ninja Pokémon, who was very upset. "And you know I like fighiting!"

"That doesn't mean you almost burnt my tounge, Incineroar!" Greninja yelled.

"You two always fight/It is getting annoying/Peach will be upset." Shiek, who heard everything, spoke in Haiku.

"Oh, come on, Shiek!" Incineroar growled. "Enough with the Haiku!"

"Greninja... Incineroar... Shiek." Lucario sighed since he isn't a fighter outside of Smashing. "Do not argue or you'll scare the patient."

The three turned to see a very confused Piko.

"I am very sorry/These two argue way to much/It happens a lot." Shiek bowed.

"Did they speak in Haiku?" Piko asked.

"Yes." Lucario answered. "Shiek likes poetry."

"Who is this pretty girl over here?!" Incineroar went towards Piko.

"Incineroar, that's not a-." Lucario was going to speak until Greninja interrupts him.

"Poor thing got confused by all this mayhem." Greninja skook his head. "Master Hand will be so disappointed if we don't stop."

"Let get out of here/Lucario is busy/ Let's not bother him." Shiek grabs Incineroar by the ears and Greninja by the tounge and drags them away.

"I am very sorry about them." Lucario scratched his head. "Incineroar and Greninja have this huge rivalry and Shiek is their voice of reason."

"Ah..." Piko was speechless.

"I see that the boy is awake, Lucario." another voice is heard.

"Master!" Lucario was surprised to see Master Hand.

Master Hand was in his human form. In this form he has white hair, blue eyes, pale skin and a white tuxedo.

"Now, young man." The calm left hand asked. "What caused you to get in this world."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 2: Darkness Rises

In a dark Realm, Ganondorf, the dark king of Hyrule, looked at the recordings a R.O.B. unit did of the unfolding events in the VOCALOID World.

"What a susrprise." He smirked to himself. "I never thought someone so stupid would activate the World Connector."

A dark Peach clone arrived with news.

"Sir." She bowed. "The plan is almost ready."

"Good job, Dark Peach." The man laughed. "Soon, Bowser and his cult of Galeem will pay for humiliating us in last year's tournament."

"I will send Dark Snake there." The Peach clone bowed and walked away.

Meanwhille in the Smash Hospital, Piko had finished explaining his story of how he got in the World of Smash.

"So you were sent here by the World Connector?" Master Hand, who was in his Human form, crossed his arms.

"The world Connector?" Lucario tilted his head. "What is that?"

"An ancient urn that no one should touch." Master Hand shook his head. "We used this to sign both Ryu and Bayonetta here."

"Sumimasen." Piko got both their attention. "Sorry to interrupt, but why does this place look so empty?"

"So you noticed?" Lucario said. "The sad story is after the battle of Light and Darkness, Bowser, the King of Koopas, and Ganondorf, the King of Darkness, created two different cults: The Cult of Galeem, those who were empowerd by the Galeem, the Lord of Light, and Dharkon, the Lord of Darkness. Bowser is the Leader of the Cult of Light and Ganondorf is the Leader of the Cult of Darkness."

"You were forced to be part of one of the cults, right, Lucario?" Master Hand looked at his apprentice.

"Yeah. I refused to choose kindly, though." The Pokémom answered.

Suddenly, Crazy Hand, in his human form, which has crazy Black hair, derpy purple eyes and is wearing a messed up black tuxedo, appeared, not without tearing a hole in the wall.

"Crazy, this is the 123,874th you have made a hole in the wall in front of visitors." Master Hand sighed.

All Crazy Hand replied with is random gibberish.

"What did he say?" Piko looked at Lucario.

"He said 'Well, it's not my fault this house has walls made out of wood.'" Lucario answered. "The only people who understand him are me, Zelda, Rosalina and Mewtwo."

"Ah." Piko sweatdropped.

"Anyway, we apologize for any confusing we brought." Master Hand smiles as he and Crazy Hand left.

A few seconds of silence occured before Lucario sighed.

"This mansion has its own shenanigans." The Aura Pokémon shrugged. "Anyway, are you hungry?"

"Hai." Piko nodded.

"Follow me into the kitchen." Lucario smiled. "I want to know what food you like."

Piko nodded and stood up from the bed. And he and Lucario went to the kitchen.

Meanwhille, Joker was somewhere in the kitchen, hiding somewhere without being noticed.

"Operation War on Smash is about to begin." He smirked. "Now let's text this on whoever enters this room."

Elswhere, Yanhe, Luka, Hime and Mikoto were hiking towards the Hyrule Temple.

"How will we find the Flowers, the Rukos, Fukase, Xin, Piko and Mirai here?" Mikoto panted. "I feel like we have been here forever."

"Don't worry, Mikoto." Hime smiled. "We will find them and we will go back to our home."

"I don't remember you being so confident..." Mikoto sighed.

"Can you please stop fighting?" Yanhe sighed. "Arguing won't help us find the others."

"Yanhe is right." Luka said. "Now let's work together and locate our allies."

"Yes, ma-am!" The Meika twins chanted.

Meanwhille, in the Smash Kitchen, Lucario gave Piko a slice of cheesecake.

"Arigatou." Piko smiled.

"Anytime." Lucario smiled back. "By the way, do you know where your friends are?"

Piko's smile faded when he heard that question.

"Iiya..." The boy shook his head. "I haven't gotten any word about my friends."

Before Lucario could say anything, some windows started to break. Piko hid under the kitchen table and Lucario used Double Team to avoid the shards of broken glass.

"Who's there?!" Lucario yelled, but he was grabbed from behind, his mouth being covered.

"Lucario!" Piko screamed as he got out of his hiding spot.

Lucario tried to scream for Piko to run, but all that came out were muffled screams as his aisilant held their grip onto his mouth very tightly.

Suddenly, Joker grabbed Piko from behind.

"Ah!" The boy shireked.

"Don't worry." Joker hushed Piko. "We won't hurt you."

Lucario glared at the Phantom Thief.

"_Why did he just say that?!_" the Pokémon thought to himself. "_He just got here mysteriously to kidnap us! And he says he won't hurt us! His aura is malicious!"_

"Let's get this show started." Joker smiled as he teleported himself, Piko and Lucario elsewhere.

Outside the kitchen, Sonic the Hedgehog saw the entire thing.

"This is very bad!" He said to himself. "I have to tell Master Hand!

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 3: Rescue Mission

Sonic ran into Master Hand's quarters, where he, Crazy Hand, Rosalina, who was holding the baby Creme colored Luma onto her hands, and Zelda were discussing the plans to find Piko's friends.

"Master Hand!" Sonic said with a worried look in his face. "We have bad news!"

"What happened, Sonic?" Master Hand crossed his arms. "Where is Lucario?"

"Lucario and the white haired person who was with him have been captured by an imposter!" The blue Hedgehog almost yelled.

"**WHAT?!**" Master Hand screamed while Crazy Hand jumped back and Rosalina gasped.

"I already told Fox and Snake." The blue blur told the crew.

"Who would have an advantage over our most peaceful Smasher?!" Rosalina said worriedly.

"I'm going to check the recordings." Zelda tapped the keys on the Giant Computer's keyboard. It took her a couple of minutes to find the security video of the kitchen.

"Who puts cameras in the kitchen?" Sonic tlited his head.

"It was mostly Snake's idea since the attack of Tabuu." Zelda shrugged before playing the video.

The video started with both Piko and Lucario entering the kitchen.

_In the video_

_"Wow. This place is really huge." Piko looked around, amazed by the sight of the mission._

_"Indeed." Lucario nodded as he opened the refrigerator. "This mansion is big enough for over 100 people to live in for a time. There are 70 smashers, 81 if you include the Echo Fighters, Leaf (Female Pokémon Trainer), Reflet (Male Robin), Corrina (Female Corrin) and a comfirmed new fighter, who live in here."_

_"That's a lot of people." Piko sweatdropped._

_"I'm used to it, honestly." Lucario smiled. "People like Shiek, Luigi, Lucas and R.O.B. are too confused about the conflict, didn't mean to offend them. So, what do you want to eat?"__"A cheesecake, please." Piko kindly said.__"Ok." Lucario smiled as he took out a cheesecake, carefully cut an even piece and gave said piece to Piko.__"Arigatou." Piko smiled.__"You're welcome." Lucario smiled back._

_Currently_

"The boy has been very kind towards Lucario." Sonic crossed his arm.

"That is Utatane Piko." Master Hand. "He is so sweet he would never hurt anyone."

"So you met him at the Hospital." Rosalina said before Zelda paused the video at the moment the windows broke and Lucario was grabbed from behind.

"Look at this." Zelda pointed at the screen.

Crazy Hand spoke in random gibberish while making faces.

"He said 'What is that?!' in his special language." Zelda translated Crazy Hand's speech.

"I will get information on that later." Master Hand said.

Zelda slowly fast fowarded the video a little bit to the point where Piko was grabbed.

"Who is that?" Rosalina asked while Luma struggled to break free from her grasp.

The computer scanned the person holding Piko hostage.

_**"S****CAN DONE**_ the computer said. **_"IDENTITY: JOKER. SERIES: PERSONA. FIGHTER #71. SPECIAL POWER: PERSONA, A.K.A. ARSEN."_**

The entire room, except Master Hand, was filled with surprise.

"It can't be!" Rosalina gasped.

"That is the man Marth and Cloud ran into a few nights ago?!" Zelda was surprised.

"I see." Master Hand said calmly. "So we are having a fight against the two cults and Joker."

"Why are you so calm, Master Hand?" Sonic shook his head. "That man kidnapped one of your favorites."

"I have a plan." The calm left hand said. "Sonic, go to the tacticians Robin (female) and Reflet and help them come up with a rescue plan."

"You got it!" Sonic winked amd ran off.

"Zelda, go get all the heavyweights you can find." Master Hand continue.

"Alright." Zelda nodded and ran off.

"Rosalina. You, Peach, Palutena, Corrina, Corrin (Male) and Mewtwo will be on comunications."

"Right." Rosalina clenched her fists together, as if she was playing. Luma was floating next to her.

Master Hand called Fox and Snake.

"Hey, M Hand." Fox greeted the left hand. "Did you need something?"

"Fox, you, Falco, Meta Knight Pit, Dark Pit, Red's Charizard and Leaf's Lizardon will look for the kidnapper in the air." The calm hand answered. "Snake. You and the rest of the fighters will search in the ground."

"If you say so, sir." Snake smirked.

"You got it!" Fox twirled his blaster around.

The call ended.

"_The rescue mission has begun._" Master Hand thought to himself. "_Lucario, I hope you and the boy are unharmed._"

**TO BE CONTINED**

_Notes:_

1\. Piko will grow a deep friendship with Lucario and all the good guys.

2\. I haven't comfirmed a pairing yet, but that will have to wait.

3\. Yes, I put some of the gender differences of Robin, Corrin and The Pokémon Trainer as separate characters.


	5. Chapter 4: Change of Plans

Lucario woke up in a very strange place. His head was hurting after struggling to break free from his captor.

_"Ugh..." _he thought to himself. _"Where am I? And where's Piko?"_

The small room he was in didn't have a window, so he used Force Palm to break the wall. It took him 20 seconds because it was dark. He covered his eyes because of the sunlight and he saw something that he didn't want to see: two orbs in the sky: one of light and one of darkness.

_"Oh, Arceus no!"_ he continued to stay in his thougts, not knowing he is using telepathy. _"I have to find Piko, so we can get out of here and warn everyone!"_

He was interrupted by an Eiha almost hitting him. The Pokémon used Double Team to avoid the attack.

Joker appeared, walking in while slow clapping.

"Bravo, good sir." He smirked. "It seems that you are ready to pay for your crimes after all."

"Wait." Lucario extended his paw, as if he was about to sense the Phantom Thief's aura or fire an Aura Sphere. "I am not the enemy you want to fight."

"Oh, really?" Joker tilted his head. "Then who could it be?"

Meanwhille, Bowser had arrived to the part of the ocean where Galeem landed. He turns around and sees that Wario, Donkey Kong and King K Rool followed him.

"Welcome, my fellow bad guys!" The Koopa King laughed. "Today, you will see the awakening of Galeem!!"

"I don't think so!" A voice was heard. Bowser turned around and saw Ganondorf and his group, which had Wolf, Dark Samus and Ridley.

"Well, if it isn't Ganondork!" The Koopa laughed.

"This is the 34th time you call me by that name, Booser." Ganondorf said calmly. "Now step aside, so I can reawaken Dharkon's powers."

"I don't think so!" Bowser was about to react, however, something odd happened.

The two orbs started shaking and emmiting a strange colored light, possessing the fighters in the place.

Meanwhille, Crazy Hand saw the unfolding event.

"Crazy!" Master Hand snapped. "What is the problem?!"

Before Crazy could react, the entire mansion was engulfed by the same strange colored light.

Back to the Mysterious place, Lucario and Joker were thrown back.

"Gah!" Joker growled. "This is something you learn everyday!"

"We have to run! Now!" Lucario demanded until he heard the sound of a shooting star.

Piko arrived while riding a Warp Star and was having difficulty.

"Ah!" The VOCALOID said. "This is scary!"

"Piko!" Lucario said, relieved to see that the boy was unharmed. "Just in time!"

The Pokémon got on the vehichle, but Joker didn't.

"Come." The Aura Pokémon said. "We'll explain later."

"Alright." Joker sighed as he too got into the Warp Star.

The star shaped vehicle rode off in a very quick way.

Meanwhille, Yanhe and Luka were having trouble finding a hiding spot.

"Yanhe!" The pink haired woman screamed. "Go! You have to escape!"

"But-!" The white haired girl was hesitant to reply.

"Now!" Luka added.

Yanhe only nodded and fled while Luka was engulfed by the strange colored light.

No one knew what would happen, but a new enemy has arrived. And a new journey begins. Months after the defeat of Galeem and Dharkon.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
